Window To The Soul
by Rauslly-R5-lover
Summary: Ross Lynch always had a thing for eyes and the story behind it. His awkward personality and rough divorce make his life rather tough, at a young age, losing his faith in good people. But if a pair of beautiful eyes full of life look his direction one day, he can't help but be curious. They couldn't know their love story was just beginning. This Raura story is OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey awesome people,**

**I'm back with a brand new story.**

**It's Raura, BUT not quite. I kinda needed names to fit the characters, and couldn't use Austin and Ally. The reason for that, you'll find out. So Raura is OOC. DON'T HATE ME.**

**It actually all builds up to a sequel I'm working towards to.**

Eyes are the window to the soul.

At least, that's what they say.

And it's true, for me then.

For as long as I live, I've had this thing with eyes. They spoke to me. And not just in a way that I could read the emotion behind them, I could read whole stories behind them.

Big, small, brown, blue, they all hide a story, and no one could keep me from seeing it.

This was a reason I was very picky with choosing my friends when I was younger. I knew exactly what kind of person they were, just by looking at them. Most of the kids, I avoided, and the one's I was interested in, avoided me.

I grew up having few, but very good friends. The kind of friends who you can trust, always. That was a good thing about my ''superpower'', I knew exactly who was a good person.

I never liked my own eyes, though. Too brown and common. Brown eyes were boring, in my opinion.

Until that one afternoon.

* * *

''Mom, would you leave me alone for just _one _day? I'm fine, okay? The papers are signed, Kacey is completely out of my life and you seem to care more than me.''

I heard my mother sigh and then continued babbling through the phone. I squeezed the phone between my shoulder and ear while I grabbed my keys and sunglasses. I was in a hurry and the last thing I needed now was my mom caring too much.

''But sweetie, this is a difficult time for you. A divorce is not just anything. I just never thought she would do that, we all trusted her!''

''Well, we both know how that turned out.''

After six years of marriage with my high school girlfriend, Kacey, I caught her stealing money out of my secret safe in my drawer. Even after nine years of dating, a marriage and having a baby nine months after I failed to see she wasn't one I could trust.

I kicked her out of the house, she let our child, Austin, stay with me and in exchange I owed her a lot of money. If you look at it now, not such a fair deal. She never loved Austin like I loved him since I held him in my arms for the first time.

So here I am, in a house too big for myself, with too many empty spots from where was once furniture, rushing to pick up the only little human that keeps my happy.

''Sorry mom, gotta pick up Austin now, bye!'' I ended the phone call rushed. I checked to see if I had everything with me and sprinted out of the door.

* * *

On the playground, I casually scanned through the crowd of parents, mostly looking at their eyes, a habit I learned myself. It wasn't much use on this sunny day, because most of them wore sunglasses, like me. Kacey loved to wear sunglasses and now I realize that I didn't even see her eyes most of the time. That should explain it.

But even the sunglasses couldn't hide all, with some of them I didn't even have to try to read their story.

Rich and too spoiled by her daddy. Arrogant. Probably a lot of friends like Kacey.

Happy and social. Getting the best out of the day. A little naïve.

Awkward but nice. One good friend. Smart. Probably a good job that pays well.

From my usual place against the big tree in the right corner of the playground I had a clear view of everyone. The people weren't new, I saw them every day. Having looked at every person, attention wandered to the big clock on the school to check the time until school ended, and Austin would come out the door.

Until I saw something that caught my attention.

Actually, two something's.

A pair of the most beautiful brown eyes looked the same way, at the big clock. They were big, almost curious, if they wanted to catch every detail of this day. Her big lashes were makeup free, her whole face actually, except a light pink coat on her lips that made them look even fuller than they already were.

Suddenly, I didn't find brown eyes that boring anymore.

**Soooo that was something new. I've never written like this before, but I had the idea and I needed to put something more in it to make it work.**

**Love it, hate it? Let me know please!**

**Next chapter will be filled with awkwardness and dorky Ross which I personally like a lot :)**

**Bye for now xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter for this new story!**

**I will change the point of view in this chapter so pay attention!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ross's POV

I started looking not only at her eyes, but examined her full form.  
She was short, but not too short. Just tiny in the best way possible. Her hair was dark brown with the slightest hint of lighter brown color in the tips. It moved in the summer breeze and her big curls waved on her back. She wore a cute blue dress, with a high neckline that ended a little above her knee. On her feet, she had white wedges with a flower print and around her neck hang a golden necklace with a little heart charm.

Her eyes searched the building to see if there was any movement in the classes yet. But I also noticed the way her eyes nervously shifted to the street once every few seconds. I wondered if she was expecting someone to meet her.

I noticed I stared for quite a while, when I escaped from my trance by hearing the three loud bangs. The noise came from the big clock and he read that it was three o'clock exactly. That meant 15 more minutes until Austin would come out of the school doors.

That gave him 15 more minutes to look into those gorgeous eyes.

My eyes shifted to the spot where they had been for the past few minutes, to find them look right in his direction.

* * *

Laura's POV

What the hell is he looking at?

Was the first thing to think when I noticed that strange guy, standing against the school fence, looking my way rather often. I'd never seen him before, though I haven't been here quite that much. Jason was usually the one picking Ally up from school, because I worked almost every day.

I liked it here, actually. To be out, in the sun, to see Ally more. Now I hardly have a choice, having seen Jason's note on the kitchen table this morning.

_Dear Laura,_

_I think you may have noticed the tension between us. So it shouldn't be a surprise to you as I say I can't take it anymore. The fights are getting worse and it's not good for my health. Because of this, I decided to take a few days off. I'll be going to the south coast for a few days to clear my mind. Don't contact me._

_Jason_

I couldn't believe he wrote that. ''It's not good for my health'', ''I can't take it anymore'' what a load of bullshit. While I worked all day, I also had to make sure dinner was ready every night, that Ally did all her homework and Jason had his bear at eight o'clock exactly.  
And take a few days off? From WHAT exactly? Did he work? No. Did he take care of the house? No. He didn't do shit all day long and still he's the one needing a break?

Well if I was one thing, I was done. Done with him, done with relationships, done with men in general. That's exactly why I couldn't stand the blonde one staring at me like I was a freaking zoo animal.

That's why I decided to stare back. And not just stare, keep glaring at him with the most deadly look I could give him.

But that didn't scare him off. He just kept looking. But not in a creepy way. Okay maybe a little bit creepy, but mostly it looked like he was curious. I'd never seen anyone look that interested in me before. Feeling a little embarrassed, I looked away, to notice him walking my way.

* * *

Ross's POV

Okay, I couldn't get over how cute this girl was. As she kept staring at me, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. And as soon as I noticed her blush when she took her gaze off me, I noticed my legs moving and my body getting closer to her.

Apparently I'm gonna talk to her.

Once I was close enough to notice she had a vanilla kind of scent around her, and saw her eyes being even more beautiful up close, I knew I made the right decision.

She looked straight forward, absently eying the building but I noticed her observing me from the corners of her eyes. Then I said the first thing that came into my mind.

''I like your eyes!'' I blurted out. _Shit shit shit shit, Ross what the actual fuck, really? Shitty shit.  
_I guess my experience with girls really paid of here.

She widened her big brown eyes when she shifted her gaze up to meet mine. Her mouth hang a little bit open, like she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words to use in this awfully weird situation. Then it changed into a little smile.

* * *

Laura's POV

Okay he was pretty cute. When he walked towards her, she noticed he looked very nervous. He didn't look like quite the ladies' man, to be honest. This was not based on his appearance, because that was damn fine.

His hair was dirty blond, that got darker nearer to his hair-line. It swooped over his forehead to the left and looked cutely messy. He wore black Ray Ban sunglasses and his lips formed a shy smile. His dark blue dress shirt matched his dark blue converse. He had blue jeans on and wore a small guitar pick around his neck.

But an expert in flirting? Not so much.

''Thanks! I bet yours are nice too.'' She responded with a giggle. He looked confused until he realized he wore the dark sunglasses which covered his eyes. An awkward moment came when he seemed to debate with himself whether take the sunglasses of, while I kept eying him amusingly.  
Eventually he brought his hand to the glasses to swipe them on the top of his head, which caused the hair on his forehead to be taken with. Now I saw his sweet looking brown eyes.

''I was right.'' I said to him while looking up to him. Now that they stood shoulder to shoulder, looking straight forward, she noticed how tall he was. She needed to raise her head quite a bit to look him in the eyes.

She saw him not looking her in the eyes, but his eyes aiming a little lower.

_Great, we got a cleavage seeker._

''I like your necklace too.'' He said, still admiring it. His eyes got smaller, focusing on the inscription. How could one be so interested in a necklace?

''Oh, well thanks. Again.'' I laughed, remembering that I couldn't possible have cleavage in this neckline. But then I felt something touching the fabric covering it, and it was not the necklace. My eyes got big and I looked down, to discover him picking up the heat charm from my chest to bring it closer to his face.

_Well, that's closer to second base anyone has been for the past few weeks._

''I got it from my boyfriend, Jason.'' I told him a little sadly, looking at the ground when remembering the note.

''Boyfriend? Right, I mean, yeah, I could've guessed that, of course. Why would someone like you…'' He began stuttering while rubbing the back of his neck. He almost looked ashamed. Then his eyes shifted to mine again and it seemed like he was seeing something. I took this opportunity to look back into his eyes and noticed how they kept looking so warm and friendly. Like I knew him for an ethernity.  
''Something's not right, is it?'' He concluded, squeezing his eyes.  
''What do you mean? I'm fine. Besides, why should I tell someone I don't even know, I mean you could be a weirdo.'' I start rambling, not really in charge of what comes out of my mouth.

I sigh, while looking at him once more, before I start talking.  
''Okay, I'm not fine. The point is, we fight a lot and he left me for a few days, which may even become multiple days or forever who really knows. And the asshole left me a note saying how he can't take it and that he needs a break, while I'm the one working day and night and I just wanna see Ally and sleep and cry and not be responsible for anything just for once in my fucking life!''

* * *

Ross's POV

And that's when she started opening up to me, telling me everything that was bothering her. And it felt nice, being a person she felt so comfortable with that she'd share this with me.

''Woah, I guess you needed that. You feel better?'' I asked her carefully. She looked so broken and small and I really _really_ wanted to put my arms around her to comfort her, telling her it's okay and that she deserves someone who isn't an asshole. After thinking a little bit about that I decided to take the risk and put one arm around her tiny shoulder.

I immediately felt her tensing up and I almost thought I ruined it, when she relaxed and lightly put her head against the side of my chest. She closed her eyes slightly and smiled.  
''I can't believe I just told my relationship problems to a stranger.''

He never told her his name, he realized. ''Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. My n-''

The bell that told them school was done, cut him off and in a few seconds kids were running all over the playground. He quickly removed his arm from her shoulder and awkwardly did one step away from her, not wanting to create any confusion. She looked up at him and smiled apologetically when she hugged the girl before her.

''How was school, sweetie?'' She asked the little girl, who looked like a younger copy of her mom.  
''Fun, we had a music lesson!'' The girl answered happily, before looking at him curiously.

I was about to introduce myself, now to the girl and her mom, when I saw Austin struggling with his backpack on the stairs in front of the big school doors.  
''I gotta go, I'll see… maybe I'll see you tomorrow.'' I tell both girls before walking to him.

''Hey little buddy, how are you?'' I asked while kneeling down in front of him.

''I can't close my bag. It has to be close or my homework will fall out!'' Austin said to me with wide eyes. His little fingers failed to close the zipper because of a little piece of fabric. Once I managed to close it, I glanced over my shoulder to look through the crowd of kids and parents. Though, the spot where once the two brown haired girls were, was now empty.  
''C'mon little buddy, I got ingredients for making pizza for tonight! Are you up for that?''

''Pizza! Come dad, let's run home!'' And he sprinted away. I followed him with my hands in my pockets, replaying this afternoon in my head.

* * *

**Awwww don't you love Ross as a dad?**

**Let me know what you liked most, feedback is always welcome :)**

**Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK FOR MORE FUN! I hope**

**Next chapter is earlier than expected, thanks to my unusually lack of homework today**

* * *

Ross's POV

''Can I have the last pancake, daddy?'' Austin looked at me with those big brown eyes he knew I couldn't ignore. Luckily he looked like me in every way, so he didn't unknowingly remind me of Kacey too much.

''Well, I don't know, little buddy. I think you gotta deserve that pancake. I made it and I should say, it's a pretty good pancake.'' I act out while raising one eyebrow. I slowly pick up the last pancake with my fork, while keeping my eyes on Austin the whole time. He follows the pancake with big, wide eyes and drool almost coming out of his mouth.

''But daddy-y-y…'' He wines, stretching out the y. I slowly put syrup all over the pancake and decorate it exactly the way I know he likes it. I make a smiley face with banana slices as eyes, make a trail of chocolate chips for the mouth and top it off with a big strawberry as nose. I turn the plate so the plate is facing him. He stares at the banana eyes like he's in love with it.

''So, what have you done to deserve this amazingly delicious, best-I've-ever-made pancake?'' I ask him with a serious face. He doesn't respond and keeps his eyes on the pancake.  
''I guess you leave me no choice.'' I sigh and cut a little piece off. His eyes turn to me and he looks at me, begging me not to eat it. I raise the fork to my mouth, very slowly. ''I'm about to put it in my m-''

''I TALKED TO SOMEONE NEW IN CLASS YESTERDAY.'' He blurts out very quickly. My arm stops abruptly and the pancake stays only inches away from my open mouth. I raise my eyebrows and nod my head, as a sign to let him continue.  
''There was a new girl in class yesterday and I was the first one to talk to her.'' He tells me proudly.

''We will definitely accept that one.'' I laugh and I put the fork in my mouth, enjoying the indeed delicious pancake. I see Austin's worried eyes, and I hand him over my fork and a knife to let him eat the rest of the pancake. He thankfully takes them and starts cutting the pancake in big pieces to stuff them into his mouth.

''So, tell me about this girl.'' I ask him hesitantly. Although I'm certain he's too young to be seriously interested in girls, I can't help but be curious about it.

''She's new in our class. She's so smart that she could skip her class and get into a higher one. I've never seen anyone that smart, I think she's a robot.'' He talks with his mouth so stuffed I can barely understand him.  
I laugh out loud, rolling my eyes. There's nothing to be scared of. At this age, all the boys still thing the girls are robots and the girls avoid the boys, afraid of cooties.

''A pretty robot, though.'' I turn my head quickly in his direction again. He stares into nowhere with a smile on his face, with his cheeks full and round.  
''Pretty, huh?'' I ask him nervously. He nods enthusiastically.

''Yeah! You know, as far as robots can be pretty. I gotta be careful, though, she might not be a good robot.'' He assures me, with a serious expression.

''Right.'' I smile at him. ''Finish up, little buddy, we're gonna be late for school.''  
''Kay, daddy'' We stand up from the table, leaving it for now and walk to school.

''Have fun today at school, kay Austin?'' I kneel in front of him to fix his plaid shirt and his hair. I also use my thumb to wipe some syrup from the corner of his mouth. Austin moves his head backwards to avoid my thumb, embarrassed.

''Kay. Bye!'' And he runs towards the school doors, where the teacher stands to lead everyone inside. I watch him enter the building, when I someone stare at me from the side. I turn my head towards the direction and see the girl from yesterday looking at me with her head to the side, smiling, like she's adoring the scene she just witnessed. When she sees my eyes, hers widen and she quickly turns her head to the front gate. It looks like she doubts if she wants to go and talk to me, when she eventually turns her whole body to the gate and walks off the playground in a fast tempo.

* * *

When I leave the house, it's clouded, windy and much colder than I was used to in August. I put on the first jacket in three months, zipped it all the way up and headed to school. On my way I checked the oncoming weather and it told me it would stay dry for the next hour and at the moment it was 57 degrees with wind-force 5. I had to take Austin home before it got dangerous outdoors.

I was early today, 30 minutes before school would be over. I was the first one on the playground yet and I just sat on the bench near the gate, scrolling through my phone, searching for something to do to kill some time.

''Why are you… I can't believe you, you're such… you even bother…?''

I looked up when I heard someone yell behind me. Because of the strong wind most words got carried away, but it was clear it wasn't a friendly conversation. I stood up and looked over the small stone wall that surrounded the school playground.

Over the wall I saw a boy arguing with a girl in front of a black sports car. He brown haired girl seemed to be in charge of the conversation while the boy just stood there with an uninterested look in his eyes. Now that I saw them and paid attention, I could hear them more clearly.

''Did you change your mind suddenly? I don't need you anymore, Jason, I've figured it all out. You know what? I'm FINE without you; you were just an obstacle in my life. You never helped me with anything and I don't need you help now, I won't need it EVER.'' She shouted at him while making wild arm gestures. She was wearing a light brown trench coat and long, brown boots under it. She was probably wearing a skirt, since her legs were bare between the boots and the end of her trench coat.

''Jeez, Laura, chill out. I was only gone for two days. I'm here now, everything can go back the way it were.'' He told her calmly. He almost seemed bored and unimpressed by her rant as he put both of his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

''Can't you hear me? I don't need you! I never did, you only dragged me down. I think it's better if we don't see each other anymore.'' She stated and crossed her arms. I could see the panic in his eyes. He's a good looking boy, but with a very common face and empty eyes.

He's always had the good looks, lots of girlfriends in the past. He's not that smart, unemployed for the last three years or so. A jock on his high school, refused to do any school work, graduated with a 2.2, just on the edge. Since then he's been looking for women who could support him. Especially smart, naïve women, like Laura apparently. This was what he could see in his eyes and he wasn't surprised.

He suddenly realized who the girl was. Laura, the Laura knew from yesterday and who I caught staring this morning.

''But I love you, Laura.'' He said with a fake smile and no emotion whatsoever in his dark eyes.

''Get real, Jason. Do you even hear yourself? I want you to leave me alone, we're through.'' She told him without hesitation. I started walking towards the open gate, still watching the couple.

''Laura, I can't live without you! You're my one true love and think about Ally!'' He grabbed both of her hands with his and looked at her desperately. She took one look at their hands and pulls them loose. I hid behind the higher part of the wall next to the gate, not wanting to get into the fight but also not being able to ignore it.

''Don't you dare bringing Ally into this, we both know that you don't give one fuck about her!'' Laura yelled at Jason. She then looked around her and sighed, keeping her cool.  
''Look, I just don't want to make a scene here. We can do this elsewhere, where there aren't any children or parents that could see us. Just know that we're done.''

Jason suddenly grabbed Laura by her upper arms tightly and his eyes got darker. I saw Laura freeze at this action and whimper as a sign that he's hurting her.  
''Don't you dare do this to me, we both know you can't leave me. Just as good as we both know what will happen if you disobey me.'' He says in a soft, yet harsh tone. I hear Laura starting to breathe faster, panicking.

I step out of my hiding spot, run to Jason and push him off her.  
''Hey, knock it off, you're hurting her!'' I yell at him, eying him with narrow eyes. I sense Laura stepping half behind me. As a reaction to it, I put my arm in front of her.  
Jason inspects me openly and smirks. He lifts his head in arrogance and gets his hands into fists, like he's preparing for a fight.  
''So this is your hero now, huh? Are you in need of a hero, Laura? Are you _scared_ of me'' He widens his eyes at the word 'scared', which makes him look like a psychopath.

''Okay, no need to bother her anymore, dude. She was clear, she doesn't want to see you anymore.'' I tell him calmly, not wanting to cause a fight. Plus he looks like a freaking serial killer at the moment, while I'm here with no fighting experience.  
Laura steps forward now, not behind me anymore. I look her in the eyes and give her a look that she has to be careful.  
''Stop the bullshit, Jason. Get out of here before I call the cops.'' She threatens him. I take another step forward, wanting to protect her from any potential attack.

Jason leans forward to bring his mouth to her ear. ''You can call the cops all you want, but you can't prove anything. I will do anything to get Ally away from you.'' He whispers to her. I see Ally's eyes widen in fear.

''Don't even try to touch her! I'm serious, if you even look at her, I will kill you, you understand me? I will kill you!'' She yells at him, her eyes full of tears. He looks at her, smirking and turns around to get into his car. Laura walks after him, trying to stop him, but I stop her, grabbing her arm gently. Laura looks at me, then at her arm being hold by my hand and pulls it back.

Jason started his car and is now grabbing his dark sunglasses. He smirks at Laura again and winks before putting them on. That makes her furious. She runs after the car which is now riding away while she keeps screaming the word 'no!'. I run after her when she's about to run onto the road.

''Laura, stop! Don't… '' I yell at her just before putting my arms around her at her waist, pulling her back. One second later, a car speeds past us. We both breathe heavily while we stay in the same position; she, legs close to each other, wide eyes and her arms crossed in front of her chest. And I, spread legs, my arms around her waist and breathing next to her head.

''You could've been killed.'' I tell her softly while closing my eyes.  
''I know. I'm sorry…For bringing you into this'' She answers after a while, realizing the position we're still in. She turns to me, looks me in the eyes and then turns her look to her feet. I put my hands on her shoulders which makes her look at me again.  
''It's not your fault, I brought myself into it. But that guy looked dangerous, I couldn't leave you with him. What he said was not okay.'' She just shakes her head, not finding words to use.

I lead her to the bench on the playground and we sit down, facing each other.  
''I'm Ross, by the way.'' I tell her smiling awkwardly. She laughs at this and answers;  
''Laura.''  
''I know.'' I admit. When she looks confused, I explain.  
''I kinda heard everything. The whole scene.'' She looks shocked and I know exactly why.  
''Oh my god I can't believe it.'' She puts her head in her hands, which are resting on her knees.

''Do you wanna talk about what he meant? I mean, if there's a reason to get the police, it's serious. Am I right?'' I try to get it out of her. I'm not sure if she trusts me enough to tell, but I know it will help her if she talks about it with someone.  
''Can you keep a secret?'' She asks me, while looking at me with one eye, the rest of her face still covered by her hands. I nod slightly, wanting her to continue.

''Jason and I… Our relationship hasn't been running smoothly. I met him when I was 19 and got pregnant a year later. He was always happy that I was on a good college and when I got a very well-paying job. He wasn't too happy about Ally, though. He thought she was using all of our money and she got in the way of our love. He'd never had a steady job and went drinking whenever he could. Last year we got into a big fight and he hit me for the first time. After that I got scared of him, I couldn't leave him. Last week I caught him yelling at Ally and squeezing her arm. That's when I lost it and told all the things I had been holding up all that time. Two days later he left the note. And today he got back to pick up Ally. I told him we were over, but he kept insisting he wanted to see Ally. I will never let him come close to Ally again.''

I couldn't believe what I heard. That asshole abused Laura and Ally for years and nobody could help her. She was now crying openly and leaning her head against my shoulder. I looked down to see she closed her eyes and had her arms wrapped around my chest. I wrapped my arms around her small shoulder and used one hand to smoothen her hair.

''I'm really sorry, Laura. I can't believe this happened to you. I don't know what to say.'' I admit. ''But I'm honored that you would tell me.''

''Honored? Really, Ross?'' Laura asks me confused and slightly mad.  
''You were kinda the only person I have in my life who even considers listening to me and who is above 18 years old. But, of course, no one can imagine what it feels like, which totally sucks, you know? I'm thankful for this, but sometimes I want a friend who can talk to me about my life.'' She sighs and sits straight.

''Believe me, I know what it's like.'' I say, more to myself than to her. She looks up surprised.  
''You know what it's like? You mean you've been abused or that you-'' She looks at me scared and creates some space between us on the bench.

''No, Laura, you got it all wrong! I've never experienced any of that!'' I say quickly and scoot over to her, but she stands up, not wanting to touch me.

''So you don't know how it is.'' She laughs sarcastically. ''You know, all men are the same. They act like they know it so well, although they have no fucking idea what they're talking about! Ross, do everyone a favor, and don't try to act like you know, just to comfort me, cause it works in the complete opposite way.'' She shouts at me, now with tears from anger. After she wipes her tears away, she puts her hands on her hips and faces me again, smiling a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

''I'm sorry, Ross, I'm just a little messed up right now and I'd like you to leave me alone. It's not you, I just can't stand anyone right now, okay?'' She tells me with a shaky voice while backing up. I stand up from the bench and walk towards her.  
''I understand, just let me talk to you, you shouldn't be alone now.'' I reach out to touch her upper arms and she backs up. Too late I realize that's where Jason hurt her.

''No! You've said enough. Thanks for the talk. Bye, Ross.'' And with that she turns around, runs toward the school doors and enters the building.

Damn, I messed up badly.

* * *

**THAT WAS SO LONG. Probs the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Took me all afternoon but YAY!**

**See ya next time shippers**


	4. Chapter 4

**I felt bad for letting you wait so long for this chapter, so here you go, very late..**

**By the way, user xxsmilexx I saw you didn't understand the last chapter. Sorry if I didn't write clear enough! You could PM me if you want any further explanation before reading this chapter if you want. Or maybe this chapter explains it all, in that case enjoy!**

**On to the story!**

Laura's POV

_''No! You've said enough. Thanks for the talk. Bye, Ross.'' And with that she turns around, runs toward the school doors and enters the building._

With a loud bang I shut the school doors, walk to the closest wall and lean against it with my back. Did I overreact? Was Ross just trying to comfort me and did I misunderstand things? He tried to help me and I just pushed him away. Just like I do with everyone who tries to help me. It's like I attract people who make me unhappy.

I slide down, my back still against the wall, until I hit the ground with my knees bent. I let my elbows rest on them and touch my forehead with the palms of my hands. Ross was the first person who showed interest in me without even knowing me. But strangely enough, it seemed like he _did _know me. Like he could see who I was and everything about my life with just one look.

What was up with that guy anyway? He gives you these looks that go further than the surface, like he looks right into my soul. It's a weird thought, but I can't help but think about it. And c'mon, he's not ugly. I can't help but feel some sort of attraction to him. Jason and I just broke up and I'm done with boys for a while, but Ross is…different.

I must've been lost in my thoughts, because I suddenly hear a small voice calling my name. I look up and see a confused Ally standing before me. Realizing I must look like a mess, I wipe my eyes dry and stand up quickly. The hallway is crowded with a lot of parents and even more kids who curiously look my way. I fix my hair and wipe some dust off my trench coat nervously and look down at Ally. She has a concerned look on her little face which makes my heart melt. Grabbing her small hand with mine I crouch down so my face is levelled with hers.

''Mommy's okay, kay sweetheart?'' I assure her while booping her nose. She holds her head sideways a bit and giggles while she nods that she understands. I get up and walk her home.

* * *

It was way past midnight, but I just couldn't fall asleep for some reason. I kept tossing and turning in my oversized bed, considering I slept there alone now. Every time I closed my eyes, the image of Jason grabbing her harshly and threatening her appears and it kept her awake. I actually wanted to go to Ally, but she had school tomorrow and I didn't want to wake her.

Suddenly I'm not in my bed anymore, but outside. When I look around, I recognize the school building, but I'm not on the playground, I'm behind the school. I stand in between the school walls and a fence, only a few feet wide. It's dark and there is no sound whatsoever. Suddenly I see a silhouette standing against the fence. Thinking it's Jason I open my mouth, ready to scream if he gets any closer, when I notice it's Ross walking my way. I close my eyes, a feeling of relief comes over me and I run towards him, wrap my arms around his chest. He puts his arms around my shoulders and pulls me closer.

''It's okay, Laura. It'll all be over soon.'' I hear him say and look up. He stares at me with the always so mysterious look in his eyes. He brushes a curl from my face and cups my chin with one hand. We continue to gaze into each others eyes when he suddenly crashes his lips onto mine. I respond immediately, parting my lips and feeling the sparks I never felt with Jason. I let my hands travel from his chest up to his neck to let them rest on the back of his neck. His hands go from my back down to land on my hips, caressing every curve they meet. With one swift move he picks me up and pushes my back against the wall, in response I wrap my legs around his hips. I feel his lips leaving mine as they travel lower, planting small kisses on my jaw. I stretch my neck to give him better access and sigh, enjoying every touch.

''Why did you leave me, Laura? That wasn't very nice.'' I hear a voice whisper in my ear. I recognize it, but it isn't the warm voice I know Ross has. When I open my eyes in shock I see Jason's dark one's piercing into mine. With a fast movement I untangle my arms from his neck and try to step back, without success since I'm still backed up against the wall. ''Answer me, Laura!'' he suddenly yells at me and pins my hands above my head with one of his. ''No, get away from me!'' I cry and try to free my hands, which makes him even angrier and he wraps his free hand around my neck. ''I'll give you one more chance, take me back. You have no power, Laura, I can do whatever I want with you. I own you.'' He says calmly and tightens his grip.

''Leave me alone! Help me, someone, help!'' I yell as loud as I can, while tears are forming in my eyes. I keep screaming for help, while I slowly feel my breath being cut down.

''Ross! Ross, help!'' I manage to whisper with my last breath before everything turns black. ''ROSS!''

* * *

''ROSS!'' with a scream I wake up. I'm sweating and the sheets are wrapped around my body tightly, like I moved too much in my sleep.

''Mommy?'' when I look left I notice Ally standing beside my bed, thumb in her mouth and her bunny cuddle toy hanging by her side, her firm grasp around one of his arms. She can't sleep without it and won't let it go all night, because she believes he will fight all the monsters for her. She looks at me with wide eyes filled with concern and curiosity.

''Hey, baby!'' I greet with faked enthusiasm. She's still eying me quietly while I move so my back rests against the back of the bed. ''Mommy was just having a bad dream, nothing to worry about. Did I wake you, sweetie?'' I lift her on the bed and wrap my arm around her small body. She nods while getting comfortable in my arms. ''Do you wanna sleep in the big bed tonight?'' I ask her and give her a kiss on her forehead. Ally nods happily and lays her head on the pillow where Jason once slept. Smiling, I do the same and move my pillow so there is no room between the two pillows. ''You can take Lilly tonight, she will protect you against more nightmares.'' she assures me and hands me the bunny. ''Lets put her inbetween us, alright? That way she can protect both of us'' I take her in my arms and close my eyes. ''Goodnight, Ally.'' ''Goodnight, Mommy.''

I'm on the verge of sleeping when I hear her voice again. ''Mommy, who is Ross?'' my eyes snap open and look at her, seeing hers are still closed. ''Eh, he's just… No one important. I mean, well, don't worry about it, okay?'' I stumble over my words, trying to explain. She nods her head, and a few seconds later I hear her breathing get deeper, letting me know she's sleeping already. I lie awake for a while thinking about that simple question: Who _is_ Ross?

* * *

''How is your new class, honey, are they nice?'' I ask her when we're on the playground the next morning. Kids are running inside already, and I'm just fixing her hair before letting her go too.  
''They're so nice! One boy called me a robot, but I don't think he meant it in a bad way. He keeps asking me questions.'' She tells me while stroking some of her brown curls out of her face. ''Good! Be nice, I'll see you later, honey.'' and I push her lightly towards the school doors. ''Make some friends today!'' I call after her. ''Mom!'' she yells back annoyed. Smiling, I look at the little frames slowly disappearing inside the big building.

Then I see the person who has been on my mind every day, standing against the school fence, his favourite spot I start to think. He has his sunglasses on, even though it's drizzling, and has his hands in the pockets of his black jacket. He stares into nowhere, like he's thinking deeply about something. Feeling guilty, I find myself walking towards him and stopping a few feet away. He still fails to notice me and keeps staring in the same direction. I fumble with a button on my jacket and cough lightly to get his attention.

His head snaps in my direction, like I scared him and I jump a little. ''Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry about yesterday.'' I tell him quickly. My gaze, which was fixed on the tiles between us, shifts to his face to see him staring again, only this time at me. ''I mean, I reacted a little harsh and I wanna clear the air. Are we okay?'' he keeps staring, not moving a muscle.

''This was a bad idea.'' I mumble more to myself than to Ross and turn around to start walking home. I'm walking for a few seconds when I hear his voice calling me. ''Wait, Laura! I gotta talk to you about something! Wait up!'' and he starts walking after me. I pick up the pace, really wanting to avoid having yet another awkward conversation. Something tells me, meeting him was a mistake. I hear him getting closer and start to run, one hand holding onto my bag, one keeping my unzipped jacket closed and regretting putting heels on this morning. ''Laura, don't run away, I'm sorry! Just-'' I keep running and running until only the sound of my heels hitting the pavement are noticeable. I stop running and catch my breath, leaning against a brick wall left to me. Once again, I ran from him, from getting to know who he is and most important: why he came into my life. And I don't know why.

**Wel that's it for today!**

**Next chapter may or may not be the last, I'm just playing with some ideas**

**Don't forget the sequal to this story was my original idea and will follow soon after i finish this story**

**Love xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry about the long waits guys, but I'm really focussing on school and somehow I'm procrastinating continuing this story.**

**Anyhow, here's the last chapter!**

* * *

**Ross's POV**

That morning, my mind is blurrier that usual. I'm not sure why, but something is bothering me. As I walk Austin to school, I keep on nodding, while Austin tells me about a dream he had, not really hearing what he says.  
''I was being chased through a candy cane forest by a Viking, grandma and a peanut vendor. They were throwing cantaloupes at me! Then, it got weird.''  
''That's nice, buddy'' I try to convince him I'm listening.  
''It wasn't nice, I almost died!'' he tells me while looking at me weirdly.  
''Sure, we can do that.'' I tell him, unaware to the fact that Austin noticed I'm not paying attention.  
''Have a good day at school, dude, see you later.'' I mess up his hair by quickly combing my fingers through it and push him towards the big doors. Austin starts walking while turning his head to look at me for a moment with a confused look and then enters the building.

Not wanting to leave just yet, I walk towards the big school fences and lean against them. Attempting to clear my head a little, I start thinking. It feels like something troubling has happened, but if it hasn't happened to me, to who then?  
Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice, and the fog in my mind rises a little. I turn my head quickly and see Laura walking hand in hand with Ally, both laughing. _Is she…?  
_As a response I feel a pain flashing behind my eyes, like I'm looking straight at a big, bright light. I squeeze them shut and rapidly put my sunglasses on, which happen to still be in the pocket of my jacket. I avoid looking in Laura's direction and focus on Ally, running to the school doors. What is my mind trying to tell me? Should I talk to her, or walk away? Does this mean she is bad news or that she's in trouble?

Suddenly she's there. I didn't even notice her walking my way, but now she stands right in front of me so, even if I wanted to walk away, I won't be able to now.  
''Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry about yesterday.'' She speaks softly. I can only blink, and my mouth opens a little, but no sounds come out. I try to figure her out, while she's talking.  
''Ross..''  
When she says my name, I feel like I'm in a completely different place. I squeeze my eyes shut for a second and all of a sudden I _am_ in a different place. I see Laura kissing someone, and strangely, he looks like me. But then the person changes, his hair turns darker, his body shrinks and his eyes get smaller. I don't hear what they say, but the figure pins Laura against the wall. She looks scared and helpless and I want nothing more than to help her, but I'm unable to move. They start to talk louder and I hear Laura calling for help.  
''Help me! Ross, help!'' she cries loudly and keeps struggling. Then I see the persons face. Jason.  
''Laura! Laura, hold on!'' I yell and try to run to her once again, but my feet feel like they're connected to the stone floor.  
''ROSS!''

''This was a bad idea.''  
And I'm back. This is all I hear before I see Laura turn around and walk away, her hair waving on her back. I wait a second to process what I just witnessed, and it makes sense now. It was a dream, but the sign is clear. Laura needs my help.  
''Laura, wait! I gotta talk to you about something! Wait up!'' I call and I walk after her. Her body shocks for a moment hearing my voice and picks up her pace. I begin to run, trying to keep up with her and I get closer. When she notices me almost being next to her she starts running away from me. Shocked, I stop running and call her one more time.  
''Laura, don't run away, I'm sorry! Just let me talk to you.'' But she's too far away to hear me now. I give up and walk home.

* * *

**Laura's POV**

With a loud _bang _I close the front door and lean my back against it to catch my breath. I ran the whole way home and I feel my feet protesting against every movement. Kicking my heels off and dropping my jacket on the stairs I walk to the living room and crash on the couch. Why does every conversation with that guy have to be weird and awkward? I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him again.

I gasp when a loud ringing disturbs the quiet environment and turn my head in the direction where the sound comes from. Sighing, I rise up to answer the phone. While I pick it up, I walk back to the couch.  
''Laura Dawson speaking, who's this?''  
''Good morning, Miss Dawson. Miss me yet?'' I hear man on the other end of the line.  
''Jason.'' I state angrily. I thought this day couldn't get any worse, but I didn't count on this. Annoyed, I start pacing around the room.  
''Good to know you still remember my voice. You know, since you'll still hear it weekly in the future.'' I freeze in the middle of the room.  
''What do you mean with that?''  
''You didn't think I was just gonna leave you alone like that, did you?'' I hear him smirking. My grip on the phone tightens.  
''We've been together for such a long time, sweetheart. Don't you think I deserve some of the money we earned together?'' I gag hearing him call me that.  
''The money _we_ earned? _We_? _I_ was the one working all day! Don't you dare try to tell them you were the one bringing in money!'' I yell through the phone. He laughs at me in response.  
''Oh, Laura. Naïve, sweet, little Laura. You, out of anyone, know I can be _very_ persuasive. Oh, don't forget that you were the one leaving poor little Ally alone all day. I can't imagine that poor girl having to miss her mommy all day, not having any connection with her at all. Say, if you were the judge, who would you trust more to take care of her?''  
''You wouldn't do that. You know how much I care about Ally! They will never believe you!'' I yell crying. ''You can't be that horrible.'' I start feeling sick and can't stop crying.  
''I guess you don't know me that well, Laur.'' And with that he hangs up. With my mouth still open and wide eyes I let the phone slip out of my hand and hit the floor. I drop down and land softly on the couch. Leaning my elbows on my knees, covering my red and damp eyes with my hand palms, I let out a loud scream.

* * *

**Ross's POV**

After opening the front door, my eyes land on the doormat, which is covered with white envelopes. Sighing, I pick them up and throw them on the big stack of others on the dinner table. Unwilling, I take a seat and start sorting them. Most of them are the same as usual, ''Dear Mr Moon, We have recently sent you a number of letters to remind you that the balance of $7580 was overdue.'' And more like that. I put my hands in my hair while reading the others. I know it would be the right thing to move to a smaller place, now that Austin and I have too much space here since Kacey left. But I just can't.

_Flashback_

_Kacey and I sit on the hanging chair in the garden, sipping wine and talking. Well, I do the talking while Kacey keeps her eyes on her phone and lazily nods once in a while.  
''How was work today, babe?'' I ask her, trying to get her to say anything at all.  
''Fine, how was yours.'' She answers, not even taking the effort to make it sound like a question. I give up and refill my glass once more. Kacey readjusts her big silver glasses who hide most of her face and keeps scrolling through her phone while taking another big slug. At that exact moment Austin comes up behind us and scares us with a loud _BOO. _The loud sound shocks Kacey and she spills a few drops of wine on her new white blouse.  
''Dammit, Austin! Look what you did!'' she yells at him, trying to wipe the stain away, but only making it bigger. Austin looks at it with big eyes and a trembling lip. She storms inside, throwing the glass in the grass on her way in. I turn to Austin and sign him to come over. He walks to me and I pull him on my lap.  
''It's okay, little buddy, that wasn't you fault. Mommy was just a little clumsy. And can I tell you a secret?'' I ask him, winking. He nods with a smile. ''I didn't like that blouse anyway.'' I whisper in his ear and hold my hand up. He giggles in his little hands and returns my high five. I keep cuddling with him until he looks up at me.  
''Dad? Can you promise me something?'' I look down and smile assuring.  
''Anything, bud.''  
''Promise me we'll never leave. I like it here.'' He says while laying his head on my chest. I nod while pressing my lips against the top of his head.  
''I promise.''_

* * *

**Laura's POV**

After the break down, I somehow managed to get my face tolerable for the world and step through the front door to pick up Ally. With my head down and hair covering my face I try to send the message that I wasn't available for any form of contact. I step through the fence, I cautiously search the playground through my eyelashes. No familiar faces or _one_ particular face. So I walk to the back of the square ground and stand with my back to the fence. I look up and noticed the sky being particularly dark. It's cold and the wind sends a signal that a storm is coming. And with my mind completely in a different place, I totally forgot to change my heels and bring an umbrella. Shivering I wait for all hell break loose, and see the big dark cloud coming closer and closer. I close my eyes and prepare myself for the rain to hit me any second now.

But it never came.  
I slowly open one eye to see that the space around my feet were dry, although a feet further the stones were a darker shade of grey because of the rain. I look up, expecting to see the dark clouds, sending rain down, but finding a big black umbrella keeping me dry. Lastly I look next to me, to find a big hand clamping the hand piece that supported the umbrella. I raise an eyebrow and follow the arm up to its shoulder and discover a pair of dark brown eyes to look down at me.  
''Ross…'' I whisper staring at him.  
''Hey.'' He greets me with a shy smile. He's dressed in a black leather jacket but I see that he was prepared on the cold weather. Large dark circles form under his eyes. Guess I'm not the only one with problems.  
''Thanks, for… Keeping me dry, I guess.'' I thank him, not knowing what to say exactly.

''No problem. It looked like you needed it, so I stepped in at the right time.'' He shrugs.  
A small moment of silence comes, it's somewhere between comfortable and awkward. I try to come up with the right words to fix whatever there was going on between us.

''Ross-''  
''Laura-''

We look each other in the eyes for a second and laugh at the awkward moment. Before he could say anything I start speaking up.  
''Look, Ross, I'm sorry about all the things that happened between us, I don't mean, like…'' I start mumbling when I realize how couple-y that sounded. He smiles like he knew exactly what I meant.  
''No worries, we're both dealing with stuff right now. The least we can do is help each other out. I mean, if you want to.'' He asks me cautiously. I sigh at how comforting that sounds, but then remember how that went last time.  
''Sure, but I'm gonna try not to cry in front of you this time. No more deep conversations, at least not now. We should start a club where we tell each other our problems with the help of chocolate and cheap wine.'' I told him half jokingly, half seriously.  
''Sounds like a plan, Laura.'' He said, softly bumping me against my shoulder. I blush a little, hearing him use my name in a complete sentence, in a conversation that wasn't about my problems, but just as two normal people having small talk.

''So, Austin, huh?'' I start a new topic.  
''Yup, that's my little guy.'' He says while smiling proudly. I can see in his eyes that he really cares about him, like I care about Ally.  
''You look like an amazing dad, from what I've seen.'' I tell him and look up again.  
''Thanks, Laura, that means a lot coming from you.'' He teases me while he nods at me.  
''Oh really? What do you mean by that?'' I ask him while laughing.  
''Have you seen yourself with Ally? She adores you, I bet you're a great mom.'' He admits, in a serious tone, I can see he really means it.  
''That must be one of the biggest compliments I've ever gotten.'' I tell him with a big smile while looking at my feet. I hear him shrug and I look up to see him look up.  
''Well, then they weren't that great at giving compliments. I got a bunch of better compliments ready for you.'' I saw him blush a little. I now realize this is one of the only times I saw him without his sunglasses on.

''Oh.'' I can only respond on that statement. The rain has slowed by now and I can really feel the cold wind now. Unwillingly I shiver, cursing that I didn't bring a warmer jacket.  
''Are you cold? Here, hold this.'' He quickly says and hands me the umbrella. I take it from him with one hand and watch him unzip his leather jacket.  
''You really don't have to-'' I try to stop him but stop talking when I feel the warm cloth being draped over my shoulders. It brings a warm tingling through my body immediately and I close my eyes for a moment to enjoy it. I feel a finger wiping something off my forehead and my eyes snap open. I see him standing in front of me now, bending down a little.  
''You had a raindrop right there.'' He whispers, moving that same hand to my cheek.  
''That's okay.'' I whisper back, still eying him as he comes close. He holds my cheek with one hand and pulls my chin a little up as he bows his head down to meet me in the middle. I see him look deeply into my eyes and closing them, and I do the same. Our lips are about to touch when a loud sound interrupts us.

Children come running out of the building, but we don't see them. His hand still on my cheek, we keep staring into each other's eyes. I blink twice before I start smiling and I see a smile appearing on his lips too.

''Mommy?''  
''Dad?''

Ross quickly removes his hand from my cheek and puts it in his pocket. I awkwardly fix my hair and look at Ally, who stares at me with her head tilt.  
''Hey, buddy, how was school?'' Ross asks Austin while kneeling in front of him.  
''Great, can Ally come playing at our house today?'' he asks Ross while pointing at Ally, who has her backpack in her tiny hands. I sign for her to come to me and hug her.  
''Well, I guess we should ask her mom if she's okay with that.'' Ross grins while looking up to me.  
''Mom says she's okay with that.'' I grin back as I help Ally put her backpack on her back and lead her in front of me so she can walk next to Austin. As the kids walk to Ross's place, I feel Ross grabbing my hand. I look at our intertwined fingers and smile while looking up to him. He smiles back and we start walking.  
''So, I guess first date is at my place. I've got the chocolate and wine, just in case.'' He says, winking at me.

**There yea go, this is the end!**

**Actually enjoyed writing this last chapter, plus I needed to finish it today, which is already tomorrow in my timezone which is why it's hella long**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love**


End file.
